


The Fungeon

by Hankouteki



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Cane, Dungeon, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankouteki/pseuds/Hankouteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between the time Ralph wrecked Vanellope's cart and the time he came back to her</p><p>(warning: harsh caning of a fictional minor)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fungeon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is rather cruel and has extremely harsh caning. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned. Those of you as messed up as I am, enjoy! :p

“You really are a bad guy,” Vanellope sobbed on the ground before getting up and sprinting away from Ralph as she dragged a sleeve across her eyes.  
She kept running and running, not paying any attention to where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away, away from Ralph and her destroyed cart, away from all of the jeering racers. All she wanted was to race; was that so much to ask? She finally sank to the ground in the Candy Cane forest where she had first met Ralph and pulled her legs to her chest as she leaned her back against a candy cane tree. She hung her head and continued to cry quietly until she heard sniffing that wasn’t her own. She looked up and gasped as she saw a devil dog only twenty feet away from her. She scrambled to her feet, but the sudden movement alerted the dog who howled when he spotted her.  
“Seize her!” King Candy demanded.  
Vanellope turned and ran as three dogs chased after her. She sprinted as fast as her little legs could take her, but the hounds were quickly gaining on her. As she was about to turn a corner around a particularly big candy cane tree, she had a brilliant idea. He face lit up as she realized she could use her glitch to escape them. They would come around the corner and she wouldn’t even be there! She could just glitch away and hide nearby! She smirked as she turned and then…glitch! She became disoriented as she glitched, and as she shook off the dizziness, she realized that she had made a grave mistake.  
“You glitch,” King Candy said, chuckling at her evily.  
She had glitched to right in front of him and his guards! They quickly grabbed her arms and shackled her wrists in glitch-proof iron.  
“No! Stop!” she protested, struggling as hard as she could.  
“Come now, Vanellope. You didn’t really think you could be in the race, now did you? You’re just a glitch. It’s against the rules for glitches to race, but you already knew that, now didn’t you?” the King said cruelly as Vanellope fixed him with a tearful glare. “You’ve been a very bad girl, Vanellope. I think some time in the fungeon is in order.”  
Vanellope’s eyes went wide at that. She had been to Candy’s fungeon before, and it had not been a pleasant experience. At least for her. She tried not to think about what he may have gotten from it. She hadn’t been to the fungeon since before she’d found her hideout in Diet Cola Mountain. Now, whenever she got into trouble, she’d just run back there before they could catch her. But then Ralph came along. He had ruined everything. She cast her eyes down at the ground as the guards set her in the cart with King Candy. He quickly fired up the engine and took off for the castle.  
It didn’t take long for them to reach the castle. King Candy was a skilled racer, and he knew all of the back routes. Once they got there, he took Vanellope directly to the fungeon. Her heart pounded as he opened the door, and shoved her inside, locking the door behind them.  
“Please. Please don’t do this, King Candy. I’ll never try to race again, honest! Just please don’t,” Vanellope pleaded, backing away from the evil man, but she knew she had nowhere to go.  
“Oh, dear Vanellope. You thought your other visits here were painful? You don’t know the meaning of the word. Those were just mere punishments for small crimes like stealing food or hiding under the stands to watch the race. This is far worse, and should warrant much more severe punishment; don’t you think? After all, you have been very naughty,” King Candy said, leaning on his cane.  
“W-what are you going to do to me?” Vanellope said.  
Candy crossed the room to Vanellope in the blink of an eye and quickly bent her over the short, stone column in the middle of the room. As he did, a set of metal restraints quickly closed over her back, pinning her down with her arms behind her.  
“No! Stop! Please!” she screamed and struggled, thrashing wilding, desperately trying to escape.  
King Candy was no longer holding her, letting the restraints do all of the work, and took a step back to watch her struggle. He chuckled a low chuckle, gaining sadistic pleasure from the sight of her distress. He would teach her to try to enter the race and ruin his plans. She would be too scared to even look at a gold coin after he was through with her. He walked over to a wall of the dungeon tapped a brick, which then lit up and vanished along with a good portion of the wall to reveal a small room. Inside of it were all kinds of spanking implements: paddles, straps, switches, rulers. He wasn’t looking for any of those though. What he wanted was towards the back of the room, hanging the farthest away from the entrance. He walked towards the candy cane cane and removed it from the wall. It was thin, about half the thickness of his pinky, and quite evil-looking. He swished it in the air a couple of times as he re-entered the main room of the fungeon. He had yet to have a racer commit a crime warranting such a severe punishment, but there was never a doubt that Vanellope would be the first. She had calmed down at this point, but gulped in fear and struggled to see behind her when she heard the swish of the cane.  
“What is that? What are you doing?” she said, trembling with fear.  
King Candy said nothing as he came behind her and flipped up her little brown skirt and yanked down her green leggings along with her panties.  
“No! No!” she cried.  
THWACK!  
Vanellope’s cries echoed through the fungeon as the first stroke of the cane landed. She had never felt a pain so intense in her whole life. It felt like a line of fire had been ignited across her bottom. She began sobbing immediately just before another stroke landed.  
THWACK!  
“Please, King Candy! I’ll be good! I promise! Please stop! Please”  
THWACK!  
The third stripe landed right across the tender flesh where bottom meets thigh and Vanellope screamed bloody murder, kicking and bucking. The three strokes had already made angry, swollen welts that wouldn’t go away for weeks and were already purpling around the edges.  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
When four strokes landed across the backs of Vanellope’s thighs, the poor kid thought that she would pass out. She gasped to breathe through her tears, trying to imagine being anywhere but there and block out the pain that she was feeling, but she kept being brought back with each stroke of the cane. King Candy began caning in a steady rhythm and continued for twenty strokes. By the end of it there were welts and bruises covering every inch of skin from just below Vanellope’s tailbone to the bottom of her thighs.  
“Please,” she gasped out between sobs, “Please. Please. No more. I’m sorry. Please.”  
“Quit your begging. I’m done with you,” King Candy said, yanking Vanellope’s panties and leggings roughly back up over her extremely sore bottom.  
She cried out in pain as the clothing was moved back into place and even more so when the restraints disappeared, only to be replaced by a new set of glitch-proof restraints with Vanellope in a sitting position. She continued crying as her hands were unbound and she was able to bury her face in her arms resting on the restraint.  
“Now what have we learned?” King Candy said, tauntingly.  
Vanellope sniffled, not looking up and barely hearing King Candy.  
“Hey!” he shouted, startling her, “Do you need some more of the cane?!”  
“No, King Candy, sir!” she quickly responded, looking up at him clearly terrified.  
“Then what have you learned, glitch?”  
“N-not to try to r-race,” she said, sniffling.  
“Good. Now you stay here and think about what you did wrong. I’m going to go enjoy a glitch-free race.”


End file.
